


Lies of the Past

by KakitoSougo



Series: Mystics au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aging has slowed down tremendously, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Are very much capable of dying, Avain Shiro (black and white swan), Avian Keith (phoenix), Centaur Hunk, Centaur Shay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Multi, Shapeshifting forest sprite Matt, Shapeshifting forest sprite Pidge, Shay centric, Siren Allura, Siren Lance, They have lived for a very long time, Voltron crew and matt are immortals, War, a lot of minor character deaths, it's a lot better than it sounds, mystic AU, there's a history lesson for chapter two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakitoSougo/pseuds/KakitoSougo
Summary: For 6 years, Hunk has been courting Shay and they are ready to make everything official. To bond to each other mentally, physically, and spiritually. Shay was sure it was going to be a simple decision, even if Hunk was a Lord, but she has a lot to learn, about the past and the present and her future has never been so dark and cloudy.





	1. Protector of the Weak, Defender of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh! This actually quite difficult to write. Anyways, I would suggest reading Home Again (the first part of this series) before actually reading this one. I mean you can read this first if you want but there are somethings explained there that aren't explained in detail here. 
> 
> Anyways if you could not tell by the summary, this is a Shay centric fic, but all pairings are important to the story too! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave comments and Kudos! They are literally my inspiration, so if you want more frequent updates that's the best way to get them because I am not going to have an update schedule. I'll try to get in two chapter per month but that's all I can say on that subject.

In the middle of a large and expensively furnished room sat a large female centaur with spotted brown and grey coat and deep chocolate brown hair and main.

The room was decorated with gold curtains accented with brown trimming and designs; brown walls decorated with gold baseboards; an elegant brown dresser with beautiful carvings and gold handles, filled with glamorous shirts, socks, and jackets perfectly tailored to the centaur by extremely skilled artisans. She brushed her into one neat long braid, humming softly to herself as she brushed her coat and tail till they both glistened in the sun. 

Excitement for the plans she had for the day built up making her jumpy as her brother, a centaur with a similar coat, barged in. The female centaur did not bother covering her bare chest as she rolled her eyes and continued brushing her coat.

"Tell me it is not true. You are not going to seriously go meet up with that damned Lord under the old oak tree?" He stood in front of the door, his arms crossed over his chest, ruffling up the gold shirt he was wearing. 

"He is your Lord, Rax," the sister said calmly. "And as the heir of the Balmera clan, you should speak of our Lord with the utmost respect."

Rax rolled his eyes and continued. "You cannot be serious Shay! He is just playing with you! There is no way a Lord, a being that has lived for thousands of centuries would court a mortal like you. He has to be planning something, after all, there is the Skip in Time, which you cannot disprove!" The whole time Rax waved his arms in a controlled manner as though they would help prove his point. 

Shay refused to acknowledge the fears her brother never failed to revive in her every time it came to her relationship with Lord Hunk, but she could never give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was in fact worried. She got up from her spot in front of a full-length mirror and picked up two shirts she already had set out and walked back in front of the mirror holding them up to her chest in turns. "What do you think Rax? Should I go with sunset orange or golden yellow?"

Rax huffed and crossed his arms back over his chest, "Are you even listening to me, little sister? That Lord is going to break your heart and when you come cry-"

"MINA!" Shay cut off her brother trying to push away the terrifying thoughts.

"Do not ignore me, Shay!" Rax sidestepped to give a small onocentaur entrance into the room without touching him. He glared down at her with disdain causing her to shrink in on herself even more. 

The onocentaur plain brown shirt and raggedy old apron that she gripped tightly with her small arms. Despite her petite appearance, all of her muscles were well defined and sculpted beautifully, her gray coat brushed till it glistened. "Yes, Young Mistress?" Her voice was extremely soft, her large brown eyes glancing up cautiously.

Shay smiled brightly and held up the two shirts, "Which do you think Lord Hunk will like more? Rax is not helpful with these kinds of things."

Rax snorted, "You can't be actually getting fashion advice from a  _donkey_ of all creatures? They know about as much about clothes as a-"

"Rax." Shay glared at her brother, cutting him off, her voice laced with magic that sent a shiver down both Rax and Mina's spines all the way down to their tails. "I do not want to listen to your bullshit anymore. I made this clear more times than I can begin to count! So, get. Out." Rax opened his mouth stepping forward to retort but Shay growled, "LEAVE NOW!"

Shay's glowed a bright golden brown her magic shook the ground, knocking Mina off her hooves and forcing Rax to take a knee. With what little magic he had compared to his sister, Rax forced himself up and ran from the room knowing he had far surpassed her boundaries. From within the hallway, Rax called back, still galloping away as fast as possible, " _You will regret this sister_!"

Shay continued glaring for a moment before sighing, guilt filling her up as she looked down at Mina who was still collapsed on the floor. Shay held her hand out and guided Mina back to her hooves when the onocentaur grabbed it. "I am sorry Young Mistress," she said softly, her knees buckling underneath her.

Shay shook her head, "Don't be." She did not let go of Mina till she was steady on her hooves once again. "It was all Rax's fault anyway."

Mina laughed softly before grabbing the orange shirt out Shay's hand and holding it up t inspect it. "If I may be so bold Young Mistress. I believe this one looks much better on you and I am sure Lord Hunk will agree with me as well."

Shay put the yellow shirt back into the drawer, and took the orange shirt, with a rich navy blue trim, with a smile. The front of the shirt reached to the chest of her horse half, ruffles soft against her skin and spotted coat. The back of the shirt was much shorter, comfortably resting on her back out of the way. The sleeves fanned out when they reached her wrist making them look smaller and more fragile than they really were, something Shay personally loved about the shirt, right next to the minimal amount of cleavage it showed.

Shay thanked Mina and put the shirt on, Mina tugged at the edges of the shirt to make sure it looked perfect on Shay and helped her into a matching pair of orange and blue socks. And with that Shay was off to meet with Lord Hunk out to the far edges of Balmera land, under a large oak rumored to have survived what those who do not trust the Lords call, the Skip in History.

As Shay left the immediate grounds, she saw her brother glaring at her from on top of a hill. His words flooded back into her head causing her to run faster to escape them.

There was no way Hunk would be so cruel as to treat her so awfully as her brothered believed. But... Shay shook her head and focused on running faster, telling herself over and over that the pounding in both of her hearts was from the excitement of what Hunk had planned for this date. Nothing more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hunk paced around and around the large oak tree, mumbling to himself the whole way around, dressed in a stunning glittering brown shirt with gold trim. His short brown hair brushed and gelled back. His chocolate brown coat shined almost unnaturally under the sun.

Hidden within the leaves of the oak tree sat Pidge, in her fairy form, Lance, and Keith. Pidge sat alone on her branch tapping away at some human toy she traded for called a laptop. Her already short hair was far from brushed, her wings relaxed against the branch. She khaki cargo shorts from the human world, which was filled with other toys the humans play with, and her plain green shirt with no ruffles.

On a separate, stronger branch Keith leaned against another branch, his fire wings relaxed, hanging between the branches in no danger of burning the leaves of the old oak tree. Even if he accidentally did, Pidge's magic will keep the fire to the one or two leaves that caught aflame. He wore black legging and a tight black short sleeved shirt. On a branch above hung his absolute favorite jacket from a long time ago, when he was still a child. He ran one hand through Lance's short brown hair, his eyes closed as he hummed contently to himself and his mate.

Lance laid on top of Keith, his head resting on his mate's chest to listen to Keith's calm heartbeat and soft humming while his hand traced the visible tattoos on Keith's arm. He wore a loose blue robe with Keith's black leggings underneath. Lance watched pace around Hunk intently, waiting for his old friend to finally complain out loud rather than mumble to himself.

Hunk stops suddenly, looking up the tree at Lance, anxiety rolling off of him like goblins sweating in the open plains. "Are you guys sure it is okay for me to do this? I mean, what if she fails too? I don't think I can live with that! But what if she does well? I know Coran has that special method and Pidge's mother alre-"

"Hunk," Lance sat up using his arm to hold him up, cutting off Hunk's rambling, while watching Pidge's fingers freeze for a split second before continuing typing as though nothing happened. Lance continued with a softer tone, his body still tense, "You are rambling, buddy. We have all already discussed that we are all very supportive of this decision. Besides it is about time you got yourself a partner, not one that will last a few decades." Keith scratched Lance's scalp making Lance nearly completely forget he was comforting. "Be-mmm-besides, Shay is a very capable centaur and would love to help you any way she can..."

Hunk sighed, folding his legs underneath his stomach not worried about how dirty his socks were getting. He absentmindedly played with some dirt, "I know... but I can't help but worry you know? So many things could go wrong I don't want her to end up like-"

"Hunk!" Even Keith's scratches could not keep Lance from growling out Hunk's name once again when he pushed too far. But small circles being rubbed onto his back seemed to do the trick as Lance sighed and relaxed on Keith even more. "Listen, Coran has gotten much better at the process now.  _That_  will never happen again. The only thing you have to worry about is Shay saying no."

Hunk bit his bottom lip, going over all of the times he and the other Lords got together to go over all of their options in this chaotic world. He wanted to argue but that would cause more trouble than anything else, but the Pidge's completely nonchalant attitude and Keith's reluctance to even come here and support him made him stop. After all, he has already caused enough problems, hasn't he. Hunk sighed, excepting that whatever happened he will deal with it then and not now. 

"You are right Lance," Hunk looked up to Lance and forced a smile to his lips that he knew Lance would not suspect. "Thanks, buddy."

The corners of Lance's lips pulled up as Lance got comfortable on Keith once again, "What are friends for! Now stand up and dust yourself off, Shay should be here any minute!"

"She is less than a minute away," Pidge said with a smirk, putting her laptop into the mouth of a large flower, scooting to the edge of her branch shaking with excitement, "And she is excited too!"

Hunk got up on to his hooves as quickly as he could despite his extremely large body, back to pacing while dusting off his shirt. For a second he tried to brush off his socks, but he couldn't reach and Lance could not hold back the chuckle. Hunk groaned and was about to kick the tree but stopped when he spotted Shay.

Lance hated the wave of envy that washed over him as Shay slowed to trot as she came closer to Hunk. He hated the way they looked lovingly into each other's eyes with so many doors open to them. Doors he himself could not open for who knows how long.

Lance hated these feelings cause he loved Shay. Shay was wonderful, compassionate girl and would make the perfect mate for Hunk in every way. Soon the two would go from court mates to lovers connected physically, mentally, and, most importantly, magically.

That was what Lance wanted, what he and Keith needed. It was already hard that his sister had a magical bond with not one but two mates. Now Hunk, who has been dating Shay for significantly less time than Lance and Keith have been mated, was going to get that deep connection before him? 

It was cruel, but Lance will wait. He will wait till Keith became the rightful ruler of the Avians and leader of the Phoenix. So Lance forced the negative thoughts away by wrapping his arms tightly around Keith and thinking about happy memories instead, Keith sent some of his personal favorites through their bond making the smile on Lance's face feel a lot less forced.

Hunk knew very well that he was staring but it was not his fault. Shay was just absolutely stunning in that radiant orange shirt with navy blue trim. It fit her form so perfectly and her smile was just as breathtaking. But the real cherry on top was her eyes. Her bright golden eyes that seemed to stare into Hunk's soul and accept him for all he is and all he has done. Despite not even being connected on a physical level Hunk knew she belonged at his side. He made her feel complete and good.

A feeling he has not felt in a long time if he was being honest. 

Shay chuckled, making Hunk tense in embarrassment as she said, "You wanted to see me Hunk."

"Y-yes!" Hunk laughed along with Shay at his own awkwardness. But this was serious, so he took a deep calming breath, "Something very important actually."

"Oh," Shay said, immediately straightening out her back a serious expression replacing the joyous one she just had. She was confused when Hunk told her to relax, and honestly Pidge was finding this too amusing as Hunk watched her thin figure shake quietly. Lance was still watching with those eerie sharp blue eyes that sent chills down Hunks back. Keith was not watching, probably still upset about being dragged out for this. 

Hunk shook his head, forcing himself to focus once again. "As you know Shay, Lords usually work in pairs to protect their land the creatures that live upon the land. These pairs are always made up initially of siblings," Hunks hands tightened into fists, "But there comes a time when either a Lord decides to step down or dies and the next in line must fill that position."

Shay silently followed along as Hunk starts pacing around the tree during his speech, her own hands gripping each other tightly. "The next in line would first be any other sibling of the previous Lord. Then the previous Lord's mate, and finally the offspring of the Lord."

Hunk suddenly stopped pacing to turn around, catching Shay off guard as she almost bumped into his hindquarters. Hunk glared up into the tree for a quick second before looking at Shay. His eyes and expression were emotionless and genuinely terrifying. "Unfortunately, my sister died before she could find a mate, let alone birth a child. So for thousands of centuries," Hunk's voice shifted into a growl as he turned back around and resumed pacing, his fists tight at his side, "I have been the only Lord over the Earthlanders. And recently I have been in search of someone to rule by my side."

Hunk's voice grew soft again as he turned around, reaching into a pocket in his shirt to pull out a pendant with a heart-shaped emerald gem inside, a sign of romantic love and passion. Hunk looked up to see Shay's reaction and was pleasantly surprised by the tears that streamed down her rosy cheeks as her hands covered her mouth as if to hold back any noise that would interrupt Hunk. 

Pidge's wings were buzzing with excitement as she barely stayed in the shadows of the tree as to not ruin the moment between the two centaurs below. Pidge loved romance and nearly died from joy when Shiro and Allura confessed their love and wish to become mates to Matt. She was also the one who helped Lance propose to Keith a few centuries ago. Even this time she helped Hunk choose this very oak tree to propose. Pidge never cried but her wings expressed her emotion clear enough for everyone extremely easily. 

Lance loved watching lovers go from courting to mates, but the hate and envy welled up inside him again. He knew what was coming and a piece wanted to stop it from happening. But as Hunk's best friend he had an obligation to watch and silently support Hunk in the most important moment in his life. So he pushed all of the envious feelings into Keith who agreed that it would be for the best.

Despite having agreed to hold both of their envy though, Keith regretted it. It was so painful. Keith wanted to burn this tree and fly off with Pidge and Lance, it just was not fair. Listening to Hunk tell a vague description of his _oh so sad_ backstory was hell, and Hunk has not even actually confessed yet. Keith's grip on Lance's shoulder tightened but Lance did not make a single sound. Keith really just wanted to leave. 

Hunk held up the emerald pendant. His large hand trembled, his hearts beating painfully in both of his chests, all of his lungs tightening up in anxiety. This was it. This was the moment he has worked up to for the past 4 years he has been courting Shay. He knew it felt long for Shay but Hunk could not be too careful. 

"Shay," his voice shook just barely. "I was hoping you would do me the honor of ruling by my side."

Shay chuckled, tears flowing freely from her eyes, as she ran into Hunks arms that immediately opened up to avoid her breaking the fragile pendant. She squeezed Hunk tightly her head pressed into the crook of his neck as she whispered.

"Of course. I would love nothing more."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"So... where exactly are we headed to again?"

Shay asked for the third time since they started walking towards wherever it is Lance said they absolutely had to go. He and Pidge had said a lot of things since they jumped out of the tree scaring the life her while Hunk just laughed. Keith, on the other hand, stayed in the tree until they started walking and kept himself at a distance never once saying. Rather it seemed he was just barely keeping himself from straight out glaring at Shay, which she found rude.

"We are going to see Coran, Shay!" Lance said, snapping Shay out of her thoughts to focus on the siren sitting on Hunk, her mates, back. Lance was pouting, punctuating each word in his next sentence by clapping. "This. Is. _Very_. Important, Shay. Focus."

Hunk and Pidge laughed but all Shay could do was sigh. _Why did these darn Lords have to be so vague about everything?_ "You said that already, I mean where are we going specifically? And who is this Coran? And, most importantly, can it not wait?!"

" _Absolutely not_ ," Pidge exclaimed from on Shays back with a cheery smile, mimicking Lance's own over exaggerated tone. Everyone, including Keith, laughed, Lance laughing the loudest exclaiming that she sounded exactly like him. Shay did not expect herself to be so happy hearing Lance and Keith laugh despite Lance having been talking for the past 5 hours.

Pidge was the first to calm down, her small frame still shaking on Shay's back. "But seriously," Shay turned around looking back at Pidge. "It is extremely important that you meet Coran before you become a Lord. He has been alive longer than even the first Lord,"

"He was there at the very beginning," Lace said, his voice was filled with a childish awe that Shay's old nursemaid would use when telling her a story. "When all that existed was endless deserts and empty oceans and cloudless skies. He was there when Darkness swallowed up the lands and blanketed the sky. The Sealing of the Darkness and all of the Leaks of Corruption." The more Lance spoke of events Shay has never personally heard of the more solemn his voice became with a hint of sorrow. "All of it." 

Shay waited for anyone to elaborate but all she got was a tense silence that suffocated her as the group walked on, Keith still flying overhead. Shay had no idea what to say but luckily Lance snapped out of whatever dark thoughts he subjected himself to and forced a cheery smile on his face. "I bet you did not recognize any of those events I just named, huh." Shay shook her head and he just chuckled lightly looking forward once again. "Well, that is precisely why you need to meet Coran before you can become a Lord. Those were all extremely important moments in the history of Lords which we," Lance gestured to Hunk and Pidge, "learned over the course of our whole life. Unfortunately, you will not be able to learn like we did."

"What does that mean?" Honestly, Shay found a lot of things Lance has said weird and it was even more confusing Hunk does not try to explain anything to her. Even Pidge is quiet, something she never is when she does not have one of her human toys in her hands. 

"Well," Pidge said softly staring off into the horizon with an unfocused stare. "If I remember correctly, Coran is going to put the memories directly and they will sort of play like a movie before your eyes... I am not one hundred percent sure since I never had to go through this."

"Who did?" It was an innocent question but the sudden increase of suffocating tension told Shay otherwise. 

It does not come as a surprise to Shay that her friends have secrets, they are immortal beings that have defended these lands for who knows how long. But she never suspected so much of their story they avoided speaking. How much of their story they wished to bury with back however many years ago. Shay could not help but wonder if Allura, Shiro, and Matt were just as bad. If they were, she was not sure if she really wanted to become a Lord as well...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

For a whole day, they walked till the reached a canyon. Shay barely kept herself from collapsing as soon as Hunk stopped walking and Keith landed. She did, in fact, lower herself carefully to the ground, intending to get as much rest as possible as Lance and Keith walked over to the edge of the canyon followed Pidge and Hunk, who sparred a quick glance back at Shay to make sure she was still alright.

The Lords silently discussed something among themselves for a good while, allowing Shay to catch up on some much-needed rest and letting her thoughts wander. She wondered how her brother felt about her staying out so long despite being a fully fledged adult. She wondered how and what Mina was doing. At some points, her thoughts became a dream of future Shay longed deeply for. 

Shay woke up from her light sleep when Keith took off making a soft booming sound that shook Shay to her core. Her instincts took over, bringing her up to her hooves immediately but she soon realized there was nothing to fear. 

Before Keith came down from flying high in the sky, Lance stepped off of the cliffside singing a magic incantation that not only helps him walk on air but created a circle of water magic that floated over the canyon directly in front of where Shay stood. Lance floated to the right side of the circle, his eyes closed, tattoos and patches of scales glowing fiercely as he continued his never-ending incantation. 

Pidge flew to the other side of Lance, using her magic to grow some thick vines for her to sit on while she chanted a magical spell as well, though she was not as good at it as Lance, having to catch her breath every now and again. Forest magic that looked like green dust and small leaves joined Lance's water magic of light blue dust and water droplets, bolts of electricity shooting across the circle randomly. Pidge's wings shined brightly and sparkled in a way Shay has never seen it do. 

Hunk created himself a bridge that leads to underneath the magic circle, he too began chanting, the air around being pulled into the magic circle making his hair and tail dance beautifully. His Earth magic joined the circle causing even sparks of lightning to shoot across the circle in even shorter intervals. 

The whole scene was enchanting, pulling Shay towards the circle, but there was more. Something was missing from the circle and Shay realized what as soon as it joined.

Keith shot into the circle, faster than the speed of sound, from the top of the circle. Brilliant fire magic immediately joined the circle as Keith reformed from his ash above the circle, his eyes wide and pure gold as he chanted along with the other Lords, completing the magic circle. 

The circle was a rainbow of colors, and now with Keith's magic, rather than just bolts of lightning, there was a whole new world on the other side of the circle, no portal. A land of large trees dressed in leaves of purple, blue, and jade green and similar bushes. The forest floor had very little grass, only random patches of weeds and wildflowers on deep brown earth. Spots od sun rays poked through the canopy of trees, enchanting Shay and pulling her towards the portal. 

Shay did not think as she started running, as she jumped over Hunk without so much as a glance in his direction while going straight into the portal without a single hesitation. But she wishes she did when she landed on the other side of the portal, underneath the enchanting canopy as the rift closed behind her, cause now she was all alone in an unfamiliar world with no idea of what to do. So she studied the land around her.

The trees were much taller than she first suspected, so tall she could not even predict where the tree ended and the Avian skies began. The ground was not as barren as she initially thought either. Everywhere except the dirt path, she stood on was covered in lush green grass. Shay turned to look behind her and let out a blood-curdling scream. 

There was nothing behind her, absolutely nothing, not  _no light so it looks like there is nothing_ because then she could hear the rustling of the leaver or smell the forest. There was actually a wall of nothing that followed behind her as she tried to slowly back away from the wall. Fear swallowed Shay up as she turned and ran down the path, no longer bothering to admire her new surroundings. All she knew was that she had to escape the black wall that chased her. 

Shay followed the path out of the forest into open plains with grass and flowers that reached up to Shay's chest and clear blue skies overhead without a single cloud in sight. 

She then followed the path up, over, and down an impossibly tall mountain with no stray boulders on the path. The path also did not narrow in the slightest as she ran along the cliff side of the mountain. 

Once off the mountain, Shay followed the path to the ocean hesitating only for a second before running straight into the water to avoid being swallowed by the wall. Surprisingly the water did not fight her, and she did not have to struggle and swim as she could easily breathe in the water.

As much as she wanted to explore this new world, Shay could not stop with the wall nipping at her tail. So she focused once again on the path before her. 

It leads to a deep sea cave that Shay saw surprisingly clearly. Directly behind the cave though was another wall of nothingness so Shay took the risk and ran straight to the cave, determined to survive and accomplish whatever all of this was about. 

The wall stopped right outside of the cave entrance giving Shay a chance to catch her breath... but she was not even remotely tired. Shay stared at her hands as if they held all of the answers after patting her body down-at least what she could reach- for anything that could suggest that adrenaline kept her from feeling the exhaustion. Despite having ran probably thousands of miles over varying terrain Shay felt perfect and well enough to do even more. 

Shay noticed the flicker of a dim light from around the corner of the cave reflecting off of the smooth gray cave walls, just larger than Shay herself. Shay cautiously walked towards the light and the cave walls and floors shifted from cool smooth gray stone to hard wooden, the roof of the cave extending higher and higher till Shay entered the room the dim (now extremely bright) light originated from, and she could no longer see the roof. The wooden floor was replaced with clear glass that Shay only noticed the change in her hoof steps. The walls of the room were filled to the brim with moving bookshelves that went all the way up into the endless ceiling and came from the bottomless pit below the glass floor. 

In the middle of the room was a strange creature that Shay had never seen before. It had a body of a snake that twisted and stretched like a Nāga, a dragon head decorated with deer horns that had a span of at least two feet. The strange creature reached to grab some books off the shelves with a human hand while holding them in the other which was a feline paw. He flew around the shelves with small wings of the avians that lived in the forest. It landed on its horse and canine hind legs almost elegantly despite the insanity the creature embodied. It brushed its mermaid tail across the ground knocking over stacks of books that floated up and into empty spaces on the moving shelves. The creature was a thousand shades of orange its fur brushed nicely and scales sparkling in the light that had no actual origin that Shay could see. 

The creature spoke with a gentle and smooth voice that shook Shay out of her thoughts. "Greetings Shay," it did not look at her as it spoke. "Second heir of the Balmera clan and soon-to-be-mate of Hunk, sole Lord of the Earthlanders. Shay Balmera, Protector of the Weak, Defender of Justice, Messenger of Truth, and Lover of the World."

Shay took a step back, her eyes wide as the creature finished its elaborate introduction of her. "H-how do! Wh-what are-?!" The creature turned around staring into Shay with sharp purple eyes, quickly flying over to where Shay stood, too scared to speak. 

"How do I know your name? What am I talking about?" The creature leaned back with a strange laugh, only scaring Shay even more. "Why Shay! I know everything that has happened up until this very moment and can accurately predict what will happen next! I have lived far too many lives to not know who you are! Afterall, the moment you were born I knew. You, Shay, will bring the change these young Lords so desperately need in this time of despair!"

The creature sauntered back over to the shelves grabbing random books, throwing them down to the floor while most of the books already littering the floor returned. It dawned on Shay on who this strange creature may be and cautiously stepped forward, her human half bent over to keep herself small. "A-are you possibly Coran?"

The creature laughed once again, "Why yes! Yes, I am. Lance gave me quite the introduction. Shame though they could not come with you. Probably would have this whole shindig worth it." Shay frowned at the strange term Coran used but did not get to think on it long as Coran continued. "Unfortunately, this has to be done privately and I have matters to discuss with you away from them." Coran stopped throwing books around and flew down to sit on the floor, patting the spot in front of him with his tail. 

Shay carefully moved to sit down, her eyes never once leaving Coran's frame as she sat. "Lance had failed to mention you would be so..."

"Eccentric? Bizarre? Abnormal? Freakish?" Coran smiled as he attempted to complete Shay's sentence, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Peculiar, actually," Shay finished with an awkward smile, scooting away from Coran just a little bit. 

Coran laughed once again, opening a book in his lap, "You have always done your best to be kind others. A characteristic that attracts the Lords despite everything." Coran's tone became more solemn as he finished the sentence, frustrating Shay even more than she already was. 

"What do you mean by that?" Shay barely kept herself from growling at Coran, her eyes narrowed and shoulders tense from all of the frustration.  _Why couldn't anything be simple with these damn immortals! Great_ , she thought,  _Now I sound like Rax._  

Coran sighed, flipping the pages of an old book in his hands, "Well, before I can explain to you what is wrong now, I must show you the past. I would love to take slow, so not to overwhelm you but we no longer have that kind of time." Shay could not hold back a growl this time and Coran could only weakly chuckle in response. "Yes, I know I have not answered any of your questions actually but I promise they shall be answered."

Shay sighed and glared at Coran, her voice calm yet cold. "Listen, Sir Coran. I trust Hunk. And Lance, and Pidge, and Keith, but even I have a limit to my patience." Coran nodded, his body bent over so his head was close to the ground, and Shay continued, "From what I can tell, you desperately need my help to fix something that has affected not only my home, but all of our world, and most importantly, the Lords?" Coran nodded once again his ears lying flat on his head, refusing to look Shay in the eye. Shay continued calmly, "Then I will do whatever I must to help."

Coran looked up at Shay, not straightening out his back, his purple eyes filled with untold sorrow and anxiety. Before Shay could say anything Coran spoke up, his eyes searching into Shay for something. "What I am about to do is very dangerous as I will be directly putting memories of the past into your head. Should you survive you will be able to become a Lord and will be fully capable of helping the other Lords out of the grave they have unknowingly dug themselves in."

"And should it fail? Will I die?"

Coran shook his head and focused his eyes on the words, more like scribbles, in the book. Shay could not suppress the relieved sigh before Coran continued, "But should it fail you will return to your life before and all of your personal memories of Hunk and the other Lords all the way up till now will be stored away till your death. You will always feel like a piece of you is missing and everyone around you will still remember. You will be the only one who cannot."

Shay could her whole body tremble To risk so much, to possibly lose everything and who she was. To never be herself again, it was a terrifying thought. Wondering who she would be without Hunk in her life. 

But it was not as terrifying as thinking of what Hunk has been through on his search for his mate. All of the possible mates that shattered his heart when they returned from wherever this is with absolutely no memory of Hunk. All of the times Hunk forced himself to pick up the pieces of his heart and trying to love again despite everything.

Shay was terrified, she was not sure if she really wanted to do this but then she remembered. It was not just her and Hunk at risk. Her family, her mortal friends, the other Lords, and the whole world. Everything was at risks, and whether or not Coran was just exaggerating was not of importance cause no matter what a lot was on the line for this.

Coran was sitting up straight for the first time since they sat down, towering high over Shay as she looked up at him. She knew he could see the fear in her eyes, but it meant nothing in comparison to the determination in her heart. 

Coran smiled down at her and lift a claw from his feline paw to her forehead, still holding the book open in his other hand, "I have the utmost belief in you."

Shay knew what she had to do, consequences be damned.


	2. Once, Twice, and finally Thrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited about a very important history lesson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I probably should have stated this in the tags before but there is a lot of mentions of war and death... later probably description of such... Well, I'll add it as it comes.

Pain erupted in Shay's head. A burning sensation coupled with a loud buzzing sound and bright light flashing behind her eyelids. Shay clutched her head tightly as the pain brought her to her knees. Shay silently cursed her brother, Coran, and Hunk as the pain caused her to lose consciousness.

 

As the pain faded, Shay cautiously opened her eyes, blinking quickly to adjust to the blinding light. Shay jerked in shock when she opened her eyes to an open blue sky that had replaced the towering bookshelf of Coran's home. The sky was unnaturally clear, without a single cloud in sight and the sun high above in the sky. 

 

Shay moved to stand only to find there was nothing beneath her. Shay barely held back a scream from realizing how high above the word she was, floating alone above the barren earth that reflected the already blinding light of the sun. 

 

After a few calming breaths, Shay attempted to move closer to the ground but, _she could not?_ The centaur was capable of moving all of her limbs but she would not move from the one spot that she woke up in. Shay sighed in defeat and waited for something to happen. 

 

It did not take long before a loud screechy call filled the silence Shay had just gotten used to. Out of pure reflex, Shay threw her hands to cover her ears as she moved to look in the direction of the sound. Fear dropped down into her gut from the large sounding sound. In the distance, she could make out what looked like to be a bright Avian closing in quickly and getting bigger-

 

A second screech made Shay turn to face the opposite direction of the Avian. Shay could barely make out the sound of water moving as Avian's wings grew louder and louder, mixing with the water crashing into something. 

 

Beneath her, the ground rumbled and shook and out popped the head of a centaur. Shay -tried to- throw herself back out of the gigantic Centaurs, she did not realize she was screaming until her own voice got drowned out by the centaurs screech in response to the first two creatures.

 

The centaur passed through her as though it was made of nothing and peacefully waited for the Avian and whatever came from the sea.  The bright golden burning avian blinded Shay even when she turned away as it landed, it was probably brighter than the Sun itself. When she finally was capable of keeping her eyes open for more than a split second a Siren, larger than the Centaur and Phoenix Avian(?) had joined the other two, as they all chatted without a care in the world. Occasionally laughing and hissing at each other.

 

Shay let out a startled gasp as she realized who these gigantic Mythosis were. 

 

_These- these are the Creators! Sister Mare of Water, Brother Terra of Earth! Even Mother Solis of Fire!_

 

Shay could not even be disappointed that it was only three of the Creators instead of five since normally only those blessed by the Creators themselves could ever see. Unfortunately, Shay’s joy was cut short as the conversation between the Creators ended and they went their separate ways, returning from which they came.

 

After a few minutes, a fairy that Shay assumed was Child Silva came running across the ground leaving a trail of green grass and baby trees in their wake. Shortly behind them, Father Vita flew over and creatures appeared, living on the freshly laid grass and forest that had grown in the seconds it took for Father Vita to come. It was then when Shay realized that she was watching the world get created at high speed.

 

Snakes quickly evolved into Nāga. Insects and fairies quickly took over the forest. Elves and Gnomes created villages that thrived off the land Not all creatures gained the intelligence to build homes and to use the land to do more than it already did, but everything was peaceful.

 

That was until a species Shay has only heard of started to take over. The humans stood on two hinds legs and used, and were hairless, forcing them to use the fur of the beast they killed to keep them warm, instead of the plants like every other creature that was lacked fur and was capable of making clothes. Shay watched as the humans destroyed the forest and drove all other creatures of similar intelligence from their homes and to extinction. It was infuriating in the least to watch them destroy what was once a beautiful land, knowing if she had lived in that time she would have been among the many centaurs forced from their homes or worse. Enslaved.

 

Also fueled by the same anger Shay was, an Avian that looked extremely similar to Father Vita came and tried to stop the humans but was nearly killed before he could even get one word out. Shay was shell-shocked by these supposed “intelligent creatures” barbaric response to a simple diplomatic mission. 

 

In retaliation, Junior Father Vita gathered a small group of the strongest intelligent creatures that somehow all managed to resembled the Creators. Behind the Junior Creators was an army mixed of all kinds of creatures from Nāgas to Tiny Forest sprites. Shay desperately wished to join the fight, but she still could not from wherever she was randomly transported and forced to watch from that specific standpoint. It was hell to not be able to interact with the world around her, but she managed by biting her lips and stomping her hooves.

 

The army of creatures fought the humans but soon realized the war so doing more harm to their home and their people than it was worth. Shay mourned the death the land that had never been her own yet it’s suffering hurt her like it was hers. The Junior Creators came together casting a spell with magic they never showed the ability to use before that allowed them to open up an extremely large rift on the ground allowing the creatures that could no longer live alongside the humans to escape to the other side.

 

Some creatures stayed, hiding in the shadows of the humans to survive. Shay made a mental note to ask the others if they managed to survive in the dying world.

 

On the other side of the rift siblings of the Junior Creators mourned the death of their brothers and sisters. Determined to not let their deaths be in vain, the siblings lead the remaining creatures to safety, splitting up into the kingdoms based on where they live: The Forest Kingdom, The Water Kingdom, The Earth Kingdom, and the Sky Kingdom. All of the kingdoms somehow managed to be connected yet concentrated in specific areas of the globe.

 

The creatures all returned to where they belonged, Centaurs to the plains Fairies to the forest Dragons to the mountains, and were ruled over by the Junior Creators siblings. As years passed in the form of seconds for Shay. The siblings developed a magic similar to that used by the Junior Creators and at the same time the lands became increasingly harder and harder for them to maintain peace amongst all of the creatures.

 

Fights would break out randomly across the lands, making it impossible for the siblings-

 

 _No,_ Shay shook her head as she realized they were not just the siblings of the Junior Creators. _They are the first Lords of this world._

 

The first Lords pushed themselves towards death trying to keep peace despite it being impossible for them to do so. With fights occurring everywhere at random they could not even help each other as they all were drowning in their own stresses. As stress took the lives of the first Lords after three hundred thousand long years, their successors swore to never go through that themselves. 

 

The next Lords worked in pairs of siblings. Shay realized watched as stress levels decreased at an incredible rate and more fights both internally and externally for each kingdom were calmed faster than ever before. Unfortunately, with one problem a whole new one arose.

 

The Phoenix clan that once preferred to mind their own business had become rowdy, refusing to listen to either Avian Lords. They used their fire to attack all other creatures, tormenting them. Burning down the forest, setting the plains ablaze, threatening the water dwellers, and using their pet dragons to take control of the world. With a cruel gleam in their eyes, Shay watched helplessly as the land around her burned and children died within their unforgiving flames.

 

It took the second Lords a few hundred years to capture the leaders of the Phoenixes, but that did not stop the Phoenixes. Instead, the killing managed to become even crueler and more ruthless. In hopes of ending the war, the second Lords killed off nearly all of the dragons, disgusting black matter spilling out of them instead of blood. With the death of the only creatures, they considered family the Phoenixes were brought to their knees.

 

The Lords used some form of magic that killed the spirits of all of the phoenixes except the children of the Phoenix Lord that lead the war. Despite not being able to get the details of why the war was started or why such cruel methods had to be used to punish the Phoenixes, Shay felt a great sorrow for the children as they cried and lead the Lords to what they believe was the reason behind the war: a large volcano with a rift opened just up above the surface of the lava.

 

A voice drifted into Shay’s head:

 

 

> _“The large rift the Young Creators created did not only connect the first world to the new one, but it also connected a world that stuck in between the two. In this world existed pure dark matter that had somehow seeped into both worlds while the creatures had travelled across. It was the source of the fights that once had no origin, such as the Phoenix Destruction. Later known as the First Corruption.”_

 

Shay recognized the voice but could not put a name to it, not that she had much time to think about it as time continued to pass before her.

 

The phoenixes, excluding their two leaders, were lifeless dolls that served to protect all other kingdoms and stop small fights that popped up sporadically and deliver messages amongst the other Kingdoms. Occasionally, races would become corrupted but none were ever as large as the First Corruption. Thousands of years past in relative peace, almost boring Shay.

 

Then that all changed.

 

The eldest of the Avian Lords was corrupted. The voice never came back to explain how or why, but the destruction that followed was somehow worse than the First Corruption.

 

Shay knew what powers each of the Lords held. The Phoenix Lord held fire and protection. The forest Fairy Lords held flora and unity. The Earthlanders Lords held earth and strength. The Water Lords held water and love. And the Avian Lords held air and life. Adding corruption to any of those would lead to chaos that reigned over the land.

 

And that is exactly what happened.

 

The Lords created pockets of dead space would randomly appear killing all trapped inside of them. The other Lords could not come into contact with the Avian Lord as he raged destroying anything and everything with a maniacal laughter. The other Lords on multiple occasions nearly died at the hand of the corrupted Lord, just barely surviving for another minute as the corrupted one raged on without a care.

 

Shay recoiled in fear of watching the world fall apart around her, time seemingly slowing down so she could watch all of the creatures trying to do whatever it took to end the Avians destruction. She felt as helpless as they looked.

 

The destruction lasted for maybe a few months before the other Lords, including the brother of the corrupted one, found a way to save the Corrupted Lord. They surrounded the Lord and their selves in a vacuum of space and performed a spell that sealed the corruption. Unfortunately, the corrupted Lord could not be saved, the corruption had completely destroyed his soul and died shortly after the Sealing resulting in the Lord's oldest child taking his place.

 

The corrupted Lord was not the only Lord to lose their life though. The eldest Water Lord also died from overexertion, alongside the eldest Fairy Lord. Both had lived extremely long lives and while their deaths were mourned like every other it did not leave a lasting impact on Shay.

 

The voice returned:

 

 

> _“With the Sealing of the Corruption, the War for Life ended. But the corruption could never be fully sealed with all of the rifts opened up around the world.”_

 

Just as suddenly it came, the voice left and with it, another hundred thousand years give or take passed in relative peace, and Shay prayed for it to stay that way. But the past cannot be unwritten, no matter how terrible it seems.

 

The older Lords were slowly replaced with their children, as time worn them down and Shay was surprised to see some familiar faces.

 

Shiro was the first face she recognized as he took over his father's place and aunt’s place with his twin brother. The two had the same large muscular build Shay knows Shiro for and black hair in similar styles. Shiro’s brother's hair was a bit longer in the back, just a bit shorter than Keith’s hair now. The two were proud and strong leaders that worked together amazingly. It made Shay wondered what happened to the brother before she was born.

 

At the same time, the Phoenix Lord changed to a young female phoenix that had a fiery personality. At this time the phoenixes were just barely gaining their own personalities, so any Phoenix with a strong or any personality at all was destined to become a Lord or at the very least, second in command. Which made it easy for Shay to point out a slightly younger Keith from the other phoenixes. The female phoenix, that Shay assumed was Keith’s older sister, had long bright red hair, similarly long and bright wings, and bright blue eyes. She was taller than Keith but shorter than Shiro with the brightest smile Shay has ever seen.

 

A few years later Hunk and his older sister became the new Earthlander Lords. Hunk's sister was much shorter yet just as muscular as Hunk with a similar personality to Hunk’s. Hunk was a bit more nervous about being a Lord while she was calm with anxious and excited vibes radiating off of her. In that moment Shay fell in love with Hunk all over again as he put on the Lords ceremonial robes proudly alongside his sister. It was quite possibly the most happiest Shay has ever seen Hunk.

 

Not long after one of the Water Lords stepped down for Allura to take her rightful place with Lance off to the side cheering his elder sister with pure love and happiness. Despite the happy atmosphere, Shay was certain it would not last for long as she compared the time she was experiencing to the one she lived in there.

 

There were too many differences that made it impossible to believe that this lovely view would remain for much longer. What she got was the last thing she was expecting.

 

A war had broken out shortly after Allura became Lord. Shay cried as she watched as the phoenixes were wiped out without mercy, as the forests were destroyed by the very thing they lived off of and trusted more than anything. She sobbed watching the Lords change as the war took more and more lives. When she could no longer take it the war was over, she was not sure how many years had passed, but everything was ruined, tattered, and broken and she watched as multiple generations of her people were killed by Shiro's magic along with Hunk's sister who had lead the war.

 

The war her people had caused was the reason for the pain that now exists, that still torments the Lords. The love of her life, the one person she wishes to give everything to, had nearly destroyed her home long before she could have arrived.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important notes for those he did not want to read history lesson (cannot blame ya though this history is not that boring if you ask me)  
> 1) The Creators are the ones who created the first world (Big surprise)  
> 2) The mystics wanted to live in peace with the humans, big surprise the humans did not like that, they go to war  
> 3) Hating the destruction caused by the war, the reincarnation of the Creators gave their lives to create a rift to a new world for the Mystics  
> 4) The siblings of the Creators Reincarnations then became the first Lords but died from the stress of all of the work they had to do, from then on the Lords worked in pairs  
> 5) The Phoenix Clan began tormenting all other creatures starting a war that was called the "First Corruption" due to the fact that the phoenixes were corrupted with dark matter from between the two worlds. The phoenixes were punished by having their personality taken away and forced to be dolls that worked for everyone and no longer aided in ruling over the avians. The Phoenix Lords no longer worked in pairs like the other Lords  
> 6) Corruption never fully disappeared coming back sporadically in small doses  
> 7) One of the Avian Lords became corrupted and began destroying the world with their ability to manipulate space, this was later called the "Battle for Life"  
> 8) The remaining Lords captured the corrupted Lord and sealed the corruption away as best they could (Sealing of the Corruption)  
> 9) After the part featuring the current Lords, Hunk and his Sister go to war leading up to the world as you know it now.


	3. Success or Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will she succeed or will she fail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long, a lot was going on and while trying to get everything settled I had to put this fic on the back burner, but trust me I had no intention of dropping it. For now, this fic will be my main focus until its completion. Now back to your regularly scheduled Shay centric fanfic.

A sob escaped Shays lips as she woke up on the cold, hard, see-through floor, her bottom half trembling uncontrollably and her top half sweating making her feel even colder. For a moment she laid uncomfortable on the floor too tired to try and lay properly, but she knew she could not stay like that forever, after all, she had an image to uphold. 

Another sob escaped her as she pushed her self up to a proper seating position while pulling her legs underneath her, wrapping her arms around her waist. She took deep breaths trying to calm her self. As she her breathing calms down, Shay hears a soft distant hum singing the same song her mother sang whenever Shay was sad or scared.

Shay looked up to see a strange orange creature that was humming the song while closing a slightly tattered brown book. The creature looked up with sad enchanting purple eyes that screamed of pity and understanding. Shay could not understand why, or even where she was but before she could ask the creature spoke.

"Did it succeed, Shay Balmera?" The creature- no Coran's voice was soft as if it was all it took to break Shay, and that infuriated her.

_He should know whether it worked or not! He basically knew everything! How could he not know?! He has done this enough times before-!!_

__

The anger that filled Shay disappeared almost as fast as it came as it dawned on her. why Coran would ask such a foolish question. 

There was never a chance of failure, not for her or anyone else who came before her. Hunk, no matter what he has done, would never carelessly risk the safety of those he loved. And even with the war, he was corrupted so it made sense he would do things that he normally never would. And if there was never any risk then those failures were by choice. 

They all chose to forget... To leave the world beyond their understanding... To abandon the man who loved them... The man that started a war that nearly destroyed their world long before any of them were born...

"Shay, dearest," Coran called to her snapping out of her own thoughts despite his voice being still so painfully soft. "Did it succeed dear?"

Shay hesitated for a second, her mouth hanging open an answer on the tip of her tongue.

 

"... Yes. Yes, it did."

 

* * *

 

 

Returning home was a thousand times easier than leaving it was. Coran simply created a portal that almost immediately returned Shay to the top of the canyon that she was on before. It felt like she had been away in the other world with Coran only for a short time but it was easy to tell that was not the case.

The moon was high in the night sky rather than just barely peeking over the horizon like when she left. Also, it was a full moon rather than the crescent moon she left behind. Not to mention that laying at her hooves was her fiance and his dearest friends in a pile a sleep. Well, a pile was a bit of an exaggeration.

Lance and Keith were definitely curled up around each other with pidge draped across them without a care. Hunk laid not even a full foot away from them and before Shay would have never noticed the distance, let alone think about it. But now. Now it was blatantly staring her in the face, making her wonder if that space was there before the war. 

She knew it was not, but she did not want to dwell on it.

Instead, she walked over to Hunk, bending down to nudge his shoulders. Just as Shay was getting frustrated with her fiance, Hunk finally opened his eyes and looked up to Shay. At first, the centaur just stared up at her with a blank face waiting for her to say something but then he was wide awake on his hooves.

Shays chest burned at the expectant and excited gleam in Hunk's eyes as he started rambling, "Did- Did it work? Do you- do you remember me? Oh please tell me you remember me, Shay. I- I- I don't- I can't- If-If you don't remember! I! I would just die! Please, please, _please_ tell me! Tell me you remember me! That you-"

Shay wrapped her arms around Hunk's trembling figure holding tight and close, she her-self trembling from the emotions bubbling up inside of her. "I do Hunk," she whispered so softly she doubted he even heard her. "I remember you Hunk."

Shay pulls away from the hug and leans in for a kiss instead, "I remember, I know, and I love you."

Shay was not sure how long they cried in each other's arms, or when Lance, Keith, and Pidge woke up. But she was thankful that none of them said anything or bothered them in that moment and made sure to remember to tell them that the next chance she got.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith, Lance, and Pidge did not stick around for long after Shay had stopped crying. In Shay's opinion, they seemed a lot more intent to leave as soon as they congratulated Shay and each gave her a hug. It was heartbreaking watching them leave and knowing the real reason they left, especially when none of them even bothered coming up with a lie.

"So," Hunk's voice was cautious as he leads the way back to Shay's village. The path went around the forest, it was the long way around and while before Shay would have questioned the decision now there was no need to. "How much do you know exactly?"

Shay took a deep breath, her hands clasped tight around each other, "I do not know any details. I know the True Beginning of our world, the First Corruption of the phoenixes, of the War for Life, the failed Sealing of Corruption, and," Shay hesitated, her hearts pounding painfully in her chests, "the Revolt of the Earthlanders."

Shay jumped when Hunk turned around at lightning speed to glare at her scaring the female centaur, his usually gentle eyes cold and dark, " _WE_ were not corrupted! We deserved to rule the world. Without _us_ , nothing could exist and we were foolish to not pursue our rightful place before then!" A second of silence passed before Hunk relaxed with a sigh hugging himself as he softly said, "Or, at least, that was what sister Aaryan said..."

Shay waited a moment before taking a step closer to Hunk, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do you not see Hunk. That was the corruption talking. I know you would never want to hurt your friends for power or control. That is not you."

Hunk chuckled weakly, "I thought so too. Turns out we were both wrong."

Shay shook her head and forced Hunk to look at her with both of her hands on his shoulders, "We are not wrong. It was the corruption and... even now, it is the corruption, right." It was not a question and both of them knew it. Hunk looked away refusing to meet Shay's eyes and she continued on.

"I do not know the details, but I do know that you are hiding something. Something the corruption has convinced you to-" 

"HA!" Hunk cut Shay off with a loud short laugh, "No my dear. What I am doing now is revenge. I choose to-"

"Because the corruption convinced you too!" Shay's grip tightened on Hunks shoulder forcing him to grimace. "I do not know what happened between you and the others after the war started, nor do I know how the war ended. But, I do know that if you were free of the corruption properly you would take everything back!"

Hunk slapped Shays hands away and bellowed, "And how do you know that?! What do you know!!  _They killed her!! They killed them!!_ They left me alone to rebuild everything and threatened me if I dared corrupt the new generation!!" Hunk turned away his voice dropping dangerously low, "They got what they deserved. I will not- I  _cannot_ take back what I have done."

Shay watched him walk away, fear freezing her legs and keeping her from running to the one she loved. Her mind racing,  _What use am I if I cannot even convince the love of my life to let me help him?? What if Hunk wants to leave me now that I know everything?? I-I- NO! I cannot give up!! I will not give up!!_

Shay galloped at full speed to pass Hunk block his way, "Please Hunk, let me help you. You no longer have to be alone and together we can forgive them. Together we can make things right." Shay silently prayed to Brother Terra that her pleads would not fall on deaf ears. That the piece of Hunk that was not corrupted would shine through and accept her and her words.

Shay stared into Hunks clouded eyes, her heartbreaking when Hunk looked away, hanging his head. Shay could feel the tears pricking at her eyes, her hope dying only to be saved by a whisper from Hunk. "Wh-what did you say, dear?"

"... How do you know they will forgive me? How can you help me?" He looked up tears streaming endlessly down his own cheeks. "My own mind and heart are a mess! One moment I love the other Lords like my brothers and sisters but then I hate them! I want to make them all suffer but I hate making them suffer! How," his voice broke and sob choked up Shay. "How can you help me, Shay? How can you help something as broken as me?"

They were both crying, the occasional hiccups burning Shay's chests. "It is the corruption still lingering in you Hunk," she gently brushes a strand of hair out of Hunk's face. "And I will help by being at your side every step of the way, no matter what. We can fix this Hunk. Not only you but your relationship with the others and our world. Our home. We can fix it all together." Shay pulled Hunk in for an extremely tight hug and, for the first time, Hunk did not hesitate to return it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this one was short compared to the other chapters and while I am partially sorry I couldn't really care. Just doing this was difficult so. Also, tbh I probably won't be coming with a new chapter soon but it will get written eventually. I promise for the next part of the series I will be better prepared.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family's are a complicated matter, and sometimes it feels like you are giving one up to be apart of another. Shay realizes that may not be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that give a shit:
> 
> I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR HOW LONG IT HAS TAKEN ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! I SWEAR I HAD NO INTENTION ON TAKING SO LONG BUT LIFE HAPPENED AND THIS HAD TO BE PUT ON THE BACK BURNER FOR A LOT LONGER THAN I WAS PLANNING.
> 
> As atonement, this is an extremely long chapter with a lot of fluffy moments. Like, A LOT. (Still angst in here but not as bad as before you know?)
> 
> ANYWAYS, hope you enjoy and forgive me for taking so long.

The walk home was an awkward one but Shay was eager to return to her family. Lance, Keith, and Pidge left almost immediately after saying congratulations and wishing the couple well. Keith took off first not bothering to look back and Lance quickly followed with an awkward goodbye. Pidge had given Shay one last hug, mumbling something to soft for Shay to understand before turning into a small hummingbird and flying away, leaving Shay and Hunk to walk back in awkward silence.

 

The awkward silence only grew worse as Hunk lead them the long way around the forest, refusing to tell Shay why. While laughed at the small woodland creatures that danced around them and played with each other, Hunk pointedly ignored them, his focus remaining dead forward on the open plains a little ways away. Though they seemed set on ignoring Hunk as well.

 

Shay bid the woodland creatures goodbye as they left the edge of the forest and made their way to the center of the plains, where she was respected and held above all from her name. 

 

The Balmera clan was respected for bringing the different clans of the plains and deserts together and unifying them. Shay's whole family was well known throughout the land and all of the adults would put her on a pedestal she never wished to be on. Al Shay wanted was to enjoy walks through the plains but now that she would be an actual Lord it was safe to safe to say that day would never come. 

 

Shay sighed, catching Hunk's attention, "Are you feeling okay Shay?" His brow was furrowed, his eyes scanning over Shay for any aches or pains.

 

"I am fine dear. I had just realized how much everybody will treat me differently upon me becoming a Lord." Shay rubbed the back of her head and sped up to walk at Hunk's side.

 

"You do not have to do this you know." Hunk's voice was tinged with sadness. "You still have a choi-"

 

"A choice to pretend not to know anything? To leave you and the others to work out your problems for another ten thousand years?" Shay did not mean for it to come out so harsh but she could not stop herself as she grabbed Hunk's hand and forced him to stare into Shay's own passionate eyes. "I am  _nothing_ like the women before me. I will not abandon you in tough times. I have made my choice and I will never go back!"

 

Shay watched intently as the emotions danced in Hunk's wide brown eyes. The shift from surprise to joy then settling down into love, his eyes softening and a soft smile to match. "I love you so much, Shay. Your passion, your stubbornness," Hunk chuckled softly and caressed Shay's cheek. "It reminds me so much of my sister."

 

Shay barely kept herself from biting her tongue, unsure if she liked being compared to  _her_ of all people.

"I mean before she became- _corrupted_ ," Hunk quickly added, waving his free arm back and forth. Shay nodded and the two continued their walk to Shay's home. 

 

"Oh yeah," Shay exclaimed, "do you mind telling me why we did not go through the forest path? It would have been much faster." Her head was tilted as she watched Hunk expectantly.

 

For a long moment Hunk did not say anything, just staring ahead, his eyebrows furrowed and each step kicking up more dirt as he just barely kept himself from stomping. Shay was sure Hunk would have refused to answer but a long sigh stopped her from taking the question back.

 

"To put it simply, Matt hates me."

_...What?_

 

"And I did not want to confront him so I avoided the forest altogether." Hunk shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal. As far as Shay was considered Matt hating anyone did not sit well. 

 

Matt was sweet, snarky, smart, and full of life just Child Silva was portrayed to be. He did not seem capable of hating but that just shows how little she truly knows about the current Lords. "Well... how come you were able to go through the forest on our way to the cliff edge?"

 

"Pidge," he said simply as if that was all that was needed to be said. "She helps make sure Matt and I do not accidentally run into each other."

 

Shay frowned at the ground, "You all acted so close and friendly..."

 

"Yeah, well," Hunk shrugged, "we could not let our emotions keep us from our duties as Lords." The cold bitterness that barely hidden behind a weak indifferent tone sent shivers down Shay's spine. 

 

The rest of the way was spent in a thoughtful silence. 

 

 

"SHAY!!" Shay jerked her head up her thoughts frozen as her wide eyes focused on a galloping figure coming towards at top speed. Shay relaxed as the figure came into focus and she could make out Rax's light brown robes and tanned gray coat, along with a herd of small centaurs also cheering her name. 

  
The colts and fillies wrapped themselves around Shay's legs, babbling incoherently while Rax wrapped his own muscular arms around Shay's shoulders rambling on in a soft mutter that Shay did her best to ignore for the most part.

 

Instead, she focused on Hunk who was standing awkwardly behind them all. Almost as if he was afraid to interrupt a family moment.

 

Shay sighed and turned to focus on what Rax was saying.

"-and I was sure they had fed you to an ancient beast as some sort of ancient ritual plant growth formula and I could never forgive my self."

 

" _Rax_ ," Shay groaned, though she could not stop the smile that formed despite her annoyance. "Please brother, Hunk and the other Lords would never sacrifice me, ancient growth formula or not." The children at their hooves giggled, some laughing so hard they toppled over with their hooves in the air. 

 

"You- you! How were we supposed to know that?!" Rax exclaimed pushing Shay back by her shoulders so he could stare into her eyes. "We awaited your return for three weeks Shay! _Three_ _! weeks!_ Not a single word or letter about your wellbeing for three weeks!"

A single tear fell down his face that was redder than a tomato. It broke Shay's heart to see her strong brother so openly vulnerable. "Rax..." she whispered her voice raw and pained.

 

But before she could continue another voice intercepted, it was loud and clear, "That is enough dear." Shay's grandmother trotted up towards all of them, Shay's parents trailing right behind her along with the rest of the small Balmera clan.

Shay's grandmother and parents were dressed in their traditional gold and brown outfits. Her father's robes brown with gold while her mother's and grandmother's robes are gold with brown.

 

Upon the appearance of the adult centaurs of the clan, the foals bid Shay goodbye, galloping back to their parent's sides. Rax quickly dried his tears and stepped away from Shay, refusing to look at anyone, except giving Hunk a brief glare.

Ignoring Rax's glare, Hunk stepped forward bowing ever so slightly as he spoke, "Elder Jaila Balmera. It is good to see you still doing so well." His tone was so even and polished, a voice Shay has never heard before, not that she did not like it.

 

Shay's grandmother, Jaila, nodded, "It has been far too long, Earth Lord Hunk." -Whispers erupted behind her from the adult centaurs. Shay could not figure out exactly what they were saying but she knew it had something to do with Hunk, possibly how he does not look his age.- "I am sure you have something very important you wish to speak with us about."

Her voice left no room for question, despite Shay not being on the receiving end of it, the voice still sent a shiver down her spine. 

 

Hunk nodded, paying no mind to the whispers. He held his head high and proud as he stood next to Shay, the sun reflecting off of his glittering yellow shirt, so elegantly that Shay forgot momentarily how to breathe. 

 

She remembered how when she spotted her brother glaring at Hunk from the corner of her eye. But before she could signal her brother to stop Jaila was already leading everyone to the main house where Shay had spent most of her day's and nights. The rest of the clan had already made their way to their homes.

Jaila continues to lead the way inside to the main room where a small table barely fit for four sat directly in the center of the room with a pile of cushions for the table sitting in one of the corners. Mina, the onocentaur quickly pulled out enough cushions for everyone. 

 

Shay's mother quickly went to the kitchen to fetch fresh tea while Jaila sat at the front of the table with her son right next to her. Rax refused to sit down, instead, he stood off in the corner behind Jaila. Hunk and Shay made their way to the other side of the table. 

 

Without even waiting for his mother to return, Rax began Hunks's interrogation. "Where in Brother Terra's name did you take my little sister for  _three weeks_?! And do not think for a single solitary moment that you being a Lord will make me forgive you for kidnapping my sister an-"

 

"I did not kidnap Shay," Hunk interjected calmly, not even sparing Rax a glance as he stared directly into Jaila's eyes, who stared back just as intently.

 

"If that is the case," Jaila said, closing her eyes and taking a sip of the tea, Hunk mirroring her actions, as she continued. "What _did_ happen?"

 

Hunk smiled to himself before taking another sip of his tea, "I proposed to her." He turned to face Shay entirely, his expression filled to the brim with the love. Shay could feel her own face copying his, her chest filling up with warmth and joy.

Her smile only grew as she heard the soft yet audible gasps from her family and the one from around the corner in the hall. Jaila was the only one who did not seem surprised, instead smiling mischievously, "And what was your response my little diamond?"

 

Shay straightened her back and proudly stared at her family, "I said yes, of course!  Hunk is my fiancee, no matter what you say."

 

" **WHAT**?!" Rax bellowed making his mother and father flinch, while Shay, Jaila, and Hunk just glared at him, he reared up on his hind legs and slammed his forehooves down as loud as he could. " **No! Absolutely not!!** I will  _ **never**_ give _my sister_ to the likes of-"

 

" **Silence** ," Jaila commanded, roughly placing her tea on the table. Rax took a step back in fear of her silent threat. "You have no right to decide who SHay loves or what she does. She is more than old enough to decide how she will live her life and who she will spend it with." 

Jaila took a deep breath, flexing her fingers to make herself relax. She shifted so she was properly facing Hunk once again but her next words were directed to the rest of her family, "I need to speak with Lord HUnk privately so I need you all to leave."

 

Rax stormed out, grumbling under his breath as he left. With a sigh, Shay's mother left as well with her husband trailing after her. Shay left after placing a soft kiss on Hunk's cheek, then she quickly left feeling embarrassed. 

Her embarrassment only grew upon finding an extremely excited onocentaur waiting for her around the corner.

 

"Hello Mina," Shay chuckled leading the way to her room, "I have a lot to catch you up on."

Mina laughed softly trailing right next to Shay, "That you do young mistress!"

 

* * *

 

 As soon as Shay disappeared around the corner Jaila took another large gulp of her tea as an attempt to relax. Hunk took a much calmer drink of his tea, waiting for Jaila to relax. 

 

"I swear on Brother Terra's name," Jaila shakes her head, "that boy is far too hotheaded for his own good."

Hunk laughed, "Much like his grandfather, you have to admit."

 

Jaila smiled sadly, "Almost identically..." A moment of silence passed as Jaila finished composing herself. She looked up at Hunk her eyes curious but a bit upset. "Why my little diamond?"

 

It was a sudden question, one with much more hidden underneath, but Hunk was not surprised by it. Jaila has always been one to get straight to the point while still managing to not go deep into to detail. 

 

"Because," Hunk cautiously said, refusing to look into Jaila's eyes, "I love her. I love her physical strength, her mental strength, the strength of her heart. How just being with her makes me feel stable. How she makes me feel complete. Something I have never felt in thousands of years. She is my earth, and I need her."

 

Jaila's curiosity turned to burning anger, her voice freezing and painful, "Is that how it was for the girls before her? Were they all your _earth?_   Were they all just a little trophy to make you feel better? Is Shay just another one of your-"

 

"Jaila!" Hunk glared at the Elder, all respect for her position gone. "Shay is not just another one of anything. I do not fall in love easily and I was never the one to leave. I gave them all the choice to spend their lives with me. They are the ones who left and for centuries later I would suffer. 

"I gave Shay the same choices I gave the others, but other than the first woman I fell in love with, I did not fear to lose any of them as much as I feared losing Shay." Hunk stared into his tea at his reflection sadly, "I know my words are just words to you, but I have no other way to tell you how much I love Shay.

"Time passes differently for you and me. A year for you is like a day for me. I close my eyes for a moment and some other centaur will have come and stolen her from under my hooves. She will have a family of her own that I could never share. I cannot risk losing her Jaila. My heart has been broken too many times already. If Shay told me she could not love me and chose someone else other than me I would never be able to love again." Tears began to slide down Hunks cheeks as he bowed his head onto the table, his hands right next to his head. 

 

"I beg of you, give me your blessing! I swear to love her with all of me and protect her and give her all of me for as long as I live and even beyond my death!"

 

Jaila's glare wavered as she looked down at Hunk's pleading form. A heavy, suffocating silence weighing down her shoulders. Jaila loved her granddaughter and trusted to make the right choices, and even though her little diamond was growing up, once she made her mind up there was nothing anyone could do.

 

Jaila sighed heavily, "Lift your head Lord Hunk." Hunk lifted his head slowly quickly wiping away his tears once he realized she was getting up to summon the rest of the family back. 

 

* * *

 

Mina's mouth hanged open as Shay finished her story of the, apparently, last three weeks. A teapot and teacups sat on the table cold and forgotten as Mina moved her hands around having nothing to do with them despite her physically having too much energy.

 

"I- I, I just... I cannot believe we never knew," Mina was to wrapped in her own thoughts to notice how the joy drained from Shay's face remember all of the things Shay never noticed. "To think, _our_ _ancestors_ literally went to war because they thought they were the most important race of all. Can you believe it, Shay?" Mina finally looked at Shay and was surprised to see her friend so depressed.

Mina realized her mistake and quickly tried to correct herself, "Ah! I am sure the Lord's did not-"

 

"Do not fret Mina," Shay said calmly, waving her hand dismissively. "I had the same reaction as you when I first learned of it myself." Shay held up the emerald pendant Huk had given her and stared at the lovely vibrant yet murky color. Her large fingers carefully rubbing over its smooth surface only making the mix of tints and shades of green. "Even so, I love and trust all of them. I know they will explain everything to me in due time. I just have to be a patient."

 A thought of her brother's warnings nearly three weeks ago crossed Shays mind and she forced out a weak joyless laugh, "Brother Terra, we could never tell Rax. He would ever let go that he was right."

 

Mina gave Shay a sad smile at her friends failed attempt to lighten the mood, placing her small hand comfortingly on Shay's large shoulder. "That may be true, but I am sure they had their reason. You said so yourself. Everything will be fine Young Mistress, I mean," a sly smile crept up Mina's face as her tone shifted to one of teasing, " _Lord Shay._ "

 

Shay's neck and face flamed up and she pushed the small onocentaur away, "MINA" she whined as Mina laughed. "I _cannot_ believe you said that!! _Oh, Brother Terra!!_ "

 

A knock scared Mina and Shay from their moment, and SHy quickly forced herself and face to calm down and regain control. "Yes?"

 

Shay's mother opened the door, smiling at the two with a knowing look, "I do apologize for interrupting your fun my dears but Elder Jaila has summoned the family back to the main room."

 

Shay nodded and gave Mina a tight hug before following her mother. The two walked in a rather comfortable silence until her mother spoke with a teasing tone, " _So,_ " -she dragged out the "o"- "you  _are_ excited to get married, huh?"

 

The burning in Shay's face returned as she desperately tried to hide her face in her hands, " _Mom!!_ "

 

"That does not answer my question dear," she said lightly a confident smile on her lips.

 

"... _yes_."

 

Shay's mother laughed wrapping an arm around her daughter's abdomen, pressing a kiss to her daughter temple, "I am so proud of you, my baby girl! And a Lord no less!! Even so I can tell Hunk is a great man for you."

 

Shay leaned into her mother's embrace, "Thank you mother, truly. But...I!-  I'm scared."

 

Her mother's hold loosens up but she wraps her other arm around Shay, "I understand dear. It is a major change for you. Even more so now that your entire way of life in every way will be changed forever." She places another gentle kiss on Shay's forehead. "It is alright to be afraid my dear. But remember Shay." Shay stared deep into her mothers loving bright eyes, "We will always be here for you and always on your side. Even long after we return to the earth."

 

Shay buried her face into her mother's breast, pulling the older centaur tight against her as a sob broke free. Tears flowed painfully down Shay's cheeks, her shoulders trembling violently as her mother rubbed her large hands in circles on Shay's back. The two stayed like that, her mother whispering softly, till Shay finally calmed down and they silently made their way to the main room.

 

Shay was not surprised upon entering the main room to find Rax glaring at Hunk in their grandmother's blind spot. Jaila was in the same spot she was when they all had left with Shay's father sitting right next to her.

Shay's mother immediately made her way to sit down next to her husband while Shay went to sit next to her fiancee, putting a comforting hand on his.

 

For a moment they all sit in silence, awaiting Jaila's decision.

 

"I have decided," the air in the room vanished, leaving nothing but tension and anxiety. "To give the,m my blessings."

 

Shay and Hunk immediately wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug, Shay forcing herself to ignore Rax's protests. 

 

"BUT GRANDMOTHER JAILA!! There is no telling the secrets those Lords are keeping from us!!" Shay tried she really did, but her grip tightened on Hunk in response to her brother's far too accurate accusations. "How can we hand Shay, _our precious Shay_ , over to those untrustworthy _immortals_?! What will happen when we all die and Shay has no family?! How can you be okay with _abandoning_ her for who knows how long after we die?!"

 

"We are  _not_ abandoning her," Jaila said calmly, intriguing Shay to see what expression she was making. Jaila's eyes were closed, face pinched tight biting her own lips. "Our family will pass down her name for all of eternity, and she will have us spiritually. Alongside her will be all of the future Balmera clan and the Lords whom I am sure will love Shay with all of their beings as they should." Jaila glared at Hunk for a split second before turning her attention to Shay with a gentle smile.

"I would never endanger my little diamond."

 

"Grandmother," tears trickled down Shays cheeks as she ungracefully moved to hug Jaila as tightly as she could. Jaila laughed into her granddaughter's shoulder hugging back just as tightly. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

 

"I love you my little diamond, never forget that."

 

"I will never forget," Shay kissed her grandmother and stood up to hug her father but Rax practically tackled her into a hug, his face buried in her shoulder.

 

"I guess I can no longer protect you, little sis," Rax's voice was muffled by Shay's shirt but she could clearly hear the vulnerability in his voice. "Just promise me you will stay safe and tell me if any of those Lords try to hurt you." The love engraved in his words warmed Shay's heart as she returned the hug with a gentle smile.

 

"Thank you for always looking out for me, brother, I promise to come to you if I need anything." The siblings squeezed each other a bit tighter, "I love you so much."

"I love you more," Rax whispered as he hesitantly let her go. Rax tried to quickly wipe away his tears before Shay could notice but the wet spot on her shoulder gave it all away.

 

Shay's father replaced Rax quickly, giving his daughter a quick, tight hug. "This will always be your home, no matter how old you become. I will even leave your room untouched just for you."

 

Shay laughed, "Thank you, father!" He pulled her head down so he could kiss Shays forehead making her feel like a small foal again. A giggle bubbled out of her and her father's chests. Her father had always been the quiet one of the family, but Shay loved his little shows of love.

 

Shay's mother was the last one to hug Shay, she whispered into her daughter's ears, "Remember, _your_ happiness should always come first. Enjoy yourself and if you ever start to miss us too much you will have this to remind us by."

 

Shay frowned and moved from hugging her mother to see what she could have to show her.

 

Shay gasped, the small silver pendant with the Balmeran flower that sat in her mother's hands stole Shay's breath away. Tears started to trail down her cheeks all over again as Shay's mother put the pendant around Shay's neck and the rest of her family came in for another tight hug. 

Despite the hug lasting for a long time, it could never feel enough to Shay.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day was the wedding ceremony, officially bonding Shay and Hunk together by Balmeran standards and that night was the party celebrating the ceremony. Many close friends, and friends of theirs, from other clans, had attended and wished the couple the best of luck.

Unfortunately for every happy compliment, there were three more negative whispers. Some questioning why Hunk would choose Shay specifically and not themselves, others accusing Shay of abandoning her family. 

 

They were all cautious to not be heard by Shay's family but Shay did not care. It was her day and she did not let the jealous stop her. 

 

After everyone left Shay and Hunk spent the next few days packing up, with the overbearing help of Shay's family and the final morning the two were seen off with happy farewells and the early bird's songs.

 

"Ready to go, my love?" Hunk held out his hand for Shay, just as the morning sun rose behind him making him appear even more stunning than Shay usually found him.

Shay's heart skipped as she gripped her husband's hands and together they galloped towards the Twin Mountains. The whole way they laughed, kicking up dirt and jumping over everything in their path like young foals.  

 

Shay forced herself to ignore the fear that reminded her of all the hidden secrets of the world she was walking into in favor of the most blissful expression that has ever graced Hunk's face. Nothing compared to the pure joy that bubbled out of them both and filled the air around them.

 

As the sun began to set in the east they settle down for the night, the laughter of the day slowly replaced with the peaceful silence of silence. Hunk watched the sky with an unreadable expression while Shay began to doze off draped across his back. "Hunk," she asked softly, her eyelids heavy. 

 

"Yes, love?"

 

"Today was absolutely amazing and" -she yawns-" and I hope we can have another day like this for the rest of our lives."

 

Hunk stays silent for a moment before hesitatingly responding, "I hope so too." It felt like there was more he meant to say but before Shay could begin to formulate any of those questions her eyes fell shut and sleep had conquered her.

 

* * *

 

 

Shay woke up to something tickling her nose and the sunrise gently warming her coat. She groaned softly as she stretched out her legs and back. A small smile graced her lips as she noticed Hunk watching her with a similar smile.

"Good morning my love," she said.

 

"Good morning," he mimicked. "We must get going now. The ceremony may take a while and I want to get us settled I my home before the sun falls again." Despite his gentle urgings, Hunk patiently waited for Shay to get prepared and eat a light breakfast before they continued their journey.

 

Today, Shay noticed, Hunk held a sort of underlying tension under everything he did. His laughter, his jokes, his gait, it all seemed a bit more forced than yesterday and Shay wondered how many times Hunk had been like this in front of her and she never noticed.

She wondered how she could have been so blind before. To never notice this in the one she loved and what she possibly missed in the other Lords as well.

 

Shay probably would have gotten cold hooves and ran away had Hunk not distracted her with conversations, and even when they reached the mountain pass, the difficult trail took all of Shay's focus from even that. 

 

In fact, each step so much attention that Shay did not notice the clearing they were coming up too, or what waited for her in it. Al she could do was focus on one hoof in fron-

 

"CONGRATULATIONS!!"

 

" _AAAGH!!!_ " Shay jumped into Hunk's chest nearly tripping on a stone, her own beating out of her chest while laughter filled the clearing. Shay stared in shock as all of the Lords doubled over in laughter, including Keith. Even Hunk behind her was laughing, not even trying to hide his amusement.

 

Deciding to give the Lords a moment Shay looked over the clearing, with a lovely view of the blue sky, that was decorated with beautiful flowers, many Shay has never seen before. A small stream flowed peacefully in the back of the clearing and at the center was a small flame surrounded by large rocks that were seated in a circle. Shay founded it absolutely breathtaking and so peaceful that it washed away all fears she held in her chest before.

 

Allura was the first of the Lords to reign herself in from her laughter followed by Shiro while the rest were still dying on the floor.

 

"I apologize, Shay," Allura said with a light chuckle. "Lance had suggested we surprise you but, none of us thought you would be so, so surprised!"

As if they were reliving the moment Allura and Shiro burst into laughter again gripping their sides, Hunk also laughing along. 

 

"Oh Sister Mare!!" Lance exclaimed from the ground, leaning heavily on Keith who was no better in retrospect. "Shay your voice shot up so many octaves!! I am almost positive you scared away all of the birds in the area!!" His joke only made everyone's laughter grow louder and stronger. 

 

"Oh! How I wish I had recorded it," Pidge said in between her gasp for breath and laughter, her fairy shaking from the tenseness of her muscles. "Her face was priceless!!"

 

Once again, everyone's laughter grew somehow even stronger as Shay huffed, moving from Hunk who was now also dying from laughter. Shay wanted to be upset but seeing everyone so happy made it physically impossible. 

Though she was worried about Matt, whose face was red and rather than actually laughing, he was just on the wheezing as if trying to breather but incapable of doing so.

 

One by one, the Lords regained control of themselves and helped each other to their feet, Allura just holding Matt-who transformed into a cat-in her arms. Surprisingly, Lance was the first to fully recover, "Okay, I am better now and I won't torment you with my lovely laughter any longer," he said despite the chuckle that escaped him. "Besides we have a ceremony to perform." 

 

"That is correct Lance," Shiro said, placing a gentle hand on the sirens shoulder. "Let us all get settled and we can begin explaining the purpose of the ceremony to you Shay."

 

Everyone made their way to the stones, Shay settling on the second largest stone to Hunks right. On the other side of her was Pidge, Matt, and Allura. On the other side of Hunk was Lance, Keith, and Shiro, Shiro being directly across from Shay.

 

With a kind smile Shiro began, "First of all, I would like to congratulate you both on the behalf of everyone for your union. This ceremony is our way of finalizing your marriage spiritually. You becoming a Lord, Shay, is a side effect of it.

 

"There is no actual ceremony needed to become the next Lord if you were already in line to become a Lord that is. And any ceremony for those moments is merely for traditions sakes."

 

Shay nodded quietly, taking in everything he was saying and matching it to what history she retained from the sudden dumping Coran had given her. 

 

 Allura smiled, signifying she was next to speak, "Wonderful, now let us begin." She closed her eyes, and with a quick glance around Shay noticed the other Lords do the same and mimicked them herself. 

 

"Dearest Father Vita, giver of life, we call upon thee to unite these two young centaurs together under your name and with your blessing. Brother Terra, bless this child from your lands and aid her to join our ranks. To give her your power so she may defend your land alongside her love- her husband."

Shay could feel the tension in her words and could not help but wonder what made Allura hesitate like that.

 

"Shay Balmera," Allura's voice was suddenly so much stronger than before and it startled Shay. "Do you swear in Brother Terra, to work alongside us and defend not only the lands you were born from but also the sky you were raised under, the nature you ate from, the water you healed from, and the fire that kept you warm? To aide your fellow sentients, not rule over them-"

A shiver ran up Shay's spine from her tail.

"- and do everything in your newfound power to help restore peace and order to the world? To give all of yourself to the job as a Lord?"

 

The air around Shay was buzzing with spiritual activity. She could feel it all. She could feel Hunk and the other Lords reaching out to her, ready to accept her with all they were. She could feel the Creators brushing against her skin and fur, coaxing her into accepting this new reality. She could feel the power of brother Terra building inside of her, bubbling up from deep within her as if it had always been there, lying in wait for her to dig into it.

 

"I do," and the warmth that seemed to be just brushing against her suddenly buried itself deep into her muscles and bones. The other Lords now gripping her soul in a painful yet loving embrace. 

 

The pain did not leave, rather as the moments passed by Shay's soul grew accustomed to it. 

 

A foreign sense of worry washed over Shay, forcing the new Lords eyes open. Somehow she had fallen over into Hunk's arms, his face twisted in worry hovering right over her own face.

 

As Shay smiled at her husband, the worry washed away from his face and was replaced with a fond smile of his own, "I love you," he whispered and she whispered it right back at him. 

 

"Congratulations you two," Allura said, smiling fondly at the both of them along with Shiro. Matt was smiling as well but it just did not seem to fully reach his eyes. Pidge was practically sobbing into her brother's shoulder, her face scrunched up in a large smile. 

 

Lance was smiling, trying his best to be happy for them, but Shay could see the bitterness in his heart through those deep blue eyes. Keith did not try to hide his bitterness like Lance, though did smile when he noticed Shay looking at him.

 

"You two are officially united in every way possible. Welcome, to the family, Shay Garret-Balmera."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 90% sure the next chapter is the last for this part of the series but no need to fear this series is FAR from over. Actually, we are coming to the part of the series I have been looking forward this whole time. The next part might actually be the reason I started writing this series lol. ANyways, thank you for reading and please comment and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chains of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so late!! This chapter was just so hard to write tbh and I really wanted the final chapter of this part of the series to be just right.

Shay knew her life would be completely different as a Lord but she did not expect for the first year to be completely filled with public ceremonies for all the different kingdoms and countless private meetings with the numerable clan leaders. Each week was a whole new experience and she just could not seem to get a break.

 

The hardest part of it all was learning and memorizing all of the different customs of the different mystics she would have to encounter each week. Those within the same kingdom tended to have similar customs but each group would still have their own unique ones that Shay would occasionally mix up much to her own embarrassment, despite the constant reassurances from the Lords -her fellow Lords- that it was perfectly normal to make mistakes.

It did not help that they were so quick to help fix her mistake should she make any, so she spent most of the year studying night and day. Though, she realizes now that it might not have been the brightest idea she has ever had.

 

Shay groaned loudly as she collapsed on the cushion, throwing the upper half of her body on the dinner table in exhaustion. Hunk watched her from inside the kitchen and laughed brightly as prepared their lunch. "We tried to warn you, dear. You should not have pushed yourself so hard when you have only just become a Lord just barely a year ago." Hunk said lightly, only glancing at Shay to make sure she had not fallen asleep or hurt herself.

 

Shay groaned again, running her large hand through her messy hair. "The risk of insulting someone was far too high for me to _not_ push myself. The goblins are not the most forgiving mystics around and you know it!!" Shay did not bother lifting her head to glare at her husband as she knew he was more focused on cutting the meat for lunch and not his own finger. 

 

"While that is true," Hunk said loud enough to be heard over the running water as he supposedly washed his hands, "they also would have forgotten your _offense_ after a decade or so and everything would have worked itself out perfectly. 

 

 Shay sat up and shook her head with a sigh, "I cannot cause any more trouble you and the others any more than I already have. I was raised this way." She listened to each step Hunk took as he stepped closer to where she sat and as he sat down next to her. When Hunk wrapped his warm arms around her shoulders Shay leaned into them and sighed. 

 

Hunk ran the hand around Shay's shoulder through her hair, "It is okay for you to rely on us you know. It is impossible to do this alone, which is why we always work in pairs. So that no one ends up stressed," the hint of worry in his voice only makes it harder for Shay to look at her husband. She does not want to see what face accompanied the voice. But this only made him more worried as he continued. 

"Please Shay, I understand you want to do this on your own. I really do. But I also know it is impossible to do so. It will only lead to more pain."

 

Shay bit her bottom lip as she turned to look her husband in the eye, "Is that why you were so desperate to have me as a wife?"

 

Hunk's eyes widen in surprise but even as he recovered from the surprise Shay could see the sincerity in his eyes. "That was certainly part of the reason. I was not going to last much longer had you said no and there would be no Earth Lord for who knows how long." Shay lowered her head-

" _But!_ " The force behind his word made Shay jerk her head up to look him in his bright brown eyes, "I also was desperate cause I truly loved you. Had you said no my heart would have been broken irreparably and I would have died from the heartache long before the stress could take my life. I wanted more than just because of my job as Lord. I wanted you because I loved you. And I would be crushed if you died because you could not rely on me. So please Shay," Hunk's voice cracked as tears filled his eyes. 

 

Shay felt a painful burn in her breast and eyes as she shifted herself so she could wrap her arms around Hunk's surprisingly smaller shoulders, "I am so sorry Hunk! I can rely on you, I do trust you! I will show you that I can rely on you, all of you. Do not worry my love."

 

Hunk buried his face into Shay's shoulder crying. "I cannot lose you, Shay," he said, his voice muffled. "You are all I have left."

 

Shay desperately wanted to ask what he meant, but now was not the time. Rather something much more important takes precedence over that at the moment. 

 

"Hunk... I think our lunch is burning..."

 

* * *

 

 After saving their slightly charred lunch, Shay and Hunk laid together on a large comforter that was gifted to them for their union and together they went over the full history of the Earth Kingdom and its Lords. It seemed to Shay there was always more to learn about her home. About its past and its possible future. 

Hunk was currently explaining the most difficult part for both of them, the Earthlander Rebellion. 

 

"At first it was a thought my sister had, during my father and his brother's reign. She questioned why we, the people that support all and gives all, are not the leaders. Why must we lower ourselves to the levels of those who need us far more than we need them? At first, I did not agree with her. None of our subjects did. We believed in equality but as time passed, as she kept feeding these ideas they shifted to our own ideas. We-" Hunk took a shaky breath refusing to look at Shay "-we knew where our strengths and weakness lie so we did the-" he chocked on his breath and hesitantly continued "-the smart thing and got rid of our biggest threats first. The Phoenixes and The Forest dwellers."

 

Shay could not help the gasp that escaped her lips. She now understood the pain he inflicted on his- their friends from this choice. The Phoenixes just learning to express themselves and the Forest Dwellers trusted the Earthlanders more than anything in the world. To have attacked them first was-

 

"We did not stop there." Hunk cut off her thoughts as he continued. "We continued until the whole Earth was destroyed until nothing was left. That was when they were able to defeat us. As punishment, and to ensure this could never happen again, they buried my sister and those who participated in the rebellion. Effectively wiping clean our entire history. I was left to rebuild our once great Kingdom alone for centuries." 

 

Shay wanted to cry. She was not on either Hunk's or the other Lord's side. It was just so much to take in, there was no way for her to take a side, but she was starting to see why Coran needed her help.

 

"But... but that was not all I did... I- after the war I was so upset I-"  _Ding Dong_

 

The doorbell cut off whatever Hunk was about to say and left both of the centaurs frozen staring as the foyer leading to the door. It was only after it rang a second time that Shay got up to answer it. As she made her way to the door, she looked over her shoulder to see her husband hanging his head low and his shoulders shaking. A third ring forced her eyes away from him and back at the door. 

 

Shay opened the door and smiled brightly as she realized who it was waiting beyond it.

 

"Allura!!" The two female Lords shared a tight hug, Allura chuckling at Shay's excitement. 

 

"It is great to see you as well Shay," Allura said as the two separated, "though it has not been that long since we last saw each other."

 

Shay pouted and crossed her arms, the corners of her lips twitching up into a smile against her will. "Well, it has been for me! I am still adjusting from mortal time."

 

Allura laughed using her hand to cover her mouth out of habit than to actually hide anything, "Oh yes, you are right. Must have slipped my mind!"

 

"What is so funny?" Shay turned around barely catching how Allura flinched at hearing Hunks voice, though she was still smiling -albeit a bit tighter than before.

 

"Allura was just teasing me," Shay said, stepping to the side just enough so Hunk and Allura could have a good view of each other. As the two settled their gaze on each other Shay could feel the tension shift negatively.

 

"Hello Allura," Hunk said straining to put a cheerful tone in his voice. "How is Lance and the Water Creatures?"

 

"They are fine," Allura responds, tilting her head up barely keeping her voice neutral in Shay's ears. " Still trying to figure out why none of the deep sea creatures are returning home, but otherwise everything is fine." Allura had looked away the very moment Hunk flinched at the mention of the deep sea creatures but Allura continued on. "How are you and Shay doing?"

 

Before Hunk could say anything and possibly make thing worse Shay said, "We are doing great-"

 

"Shay is paying the price for all of her late night studying," Hunk interjected with a smile, pointing a thumb at his wife who was staring at him in shock, but before she could be upset with him for outing her Allura's laughter filled their foyer. It was open and free, just as it had been when the two would hang out alone. 

 

"I thought you _knew_ you were still running on Mortal Time, Shay?" Shay grumbled crossing her arms as Hunk and Allura just laughed harder. Shay could not stay mad for long when they were laughing so freely, even if it was at her embarrassment. 

 

" _Anyways_ ," Shay exclaimed though it did nothing to stop the flow of laughter. "What did you come so far from the sea to visit us for?"

 

"Oh yeah!" Shay cleared her throat so she would stop laughing but a smile remained on her face, "I came to tell you that Coran wished to see you again, Shay." 

 

"Oh?" Shay had been so busy this past year she nearly forgot the orange creature that was hidden away in the other world. "Did he come and tell you?"

 

Allura shook her head solemnly, "He never leaves his realm since-" her eyes cut over to Hunk for a split second before she continued "-since my father's death. I go visit him often so he does not grow lonely and it was during my latest visit that he told me he wanted to see you again." 

And just like that, the happy atmosphere was destroyed. 

 

"Oh Allura," Shay said softly, putting her hand gently on Allura's small yet muscular shoulders. "I am so sorry. I-"

 

"It is alright Shay," Allura shook her head, peeling Shay's hand off her as she took a step back. "You did not know. Anyways, I will live you two to enjoy yourselves." And with that Allura left in the direction of a nearby river without looking back. 

 

Shay watched her go with a soft sigh. "Did you know about Coran?"

 

Hunk sighed behind her, "Yes. We all know. He was a- an uncle of sorts. To all of us current Lords. Coran loved Allura's father and his death it. It hit him really hard. So he ran and hid."

 

Shay could not believe Coran, who seemed to be always so cheerful, was in that cave to run away from the pains of this world. She thought that he had always lived there and would come out to play time and time again and maybe that was how he was before. She did not think he had his own sorrows.

"Did-" she took a shaky breath as she turned around to look her husband directly in the eye "-Did you kill him?"

 

Hunk shook his head, "No. My sister did the deed, I just helped. Though I do not know if Allura knows that."

 

 Shay bit the bottom of her lip, the relationship between Hunk and the other Lords was practically filled with mistrust, lies, and holes.  _Maybe this is what Coran wanted her help with, they certainly would not be able to fix it themselves and it seemed Coran was doing all in his power to stay away from this world._

 

"Shay," Hunks voice startled Shay out of her thoughts, his face pinched into a guilty frown.

 

"Yes, Hunk?"

 

Hunk was looking down as he leads the way back into the house and onto the comforter. 

"Earlier, before Allura came, I was trying to tell you about other things I have done. Things I am sure will change the way you see me-"

 

 

Shay puts a gentle hand on his shoulder as they both sat down on the comforter, leaning forward to look him in the eyes. Hunk turned his head away and Shay felt her face pinch with sorrow. "I can never hate you Hunk. Be disappointed with you or upset with you? Probably and I will not try to hide it. But I will never hate you, and I know the others do not hate you-"

 

"Yet," Hunk interjected.

 

"They will never hate you," Shay tried to say but Hunk shook his head.

 

"I have done more than just start a war that left our world an awful mess. So many problems that persist today are all my fault, and once they know they will bury me alongside my sister." 

The pain and sorrow in her husband's voice hurt more than the implications of what he was saying actually did, Shay was not sure what to say or do.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Hunk took a deep breath and turned to look Shay in the eyes. Shay felt a shiver run down her spine from the fear in is his eyes that she knew was being mirrored in her own. "When the others buried Aaryan and the Earthlanders, I was consumed by an unnatural rage that convinced me to move the tectonic plate and it ruined everything!

"The forest the that refuse to grow back?! The sea creatures that all refuse to go home?! The unpredictable air currents that have ruined the avians borders?! Even the lack of rebirth of the Phoenixes!! _It is all my fault!!"_ Hunk's voice cracked and a sob tore through his chest. His eyes shined as buried his face into Shay's breast.

 

Shay, on the other hand, could not believe what she had just heard. Yes, Hunk was feeling remorse and that was a good thing but there was no telling how the others would react to the this. How they would react if they knew Hunk was the reason for all of their pain and suffering, even now, so many centuries later. 

 

Coran was right if they wait any longer the relationship between Hunk and the others would be irreparable. 

 

"I- Hunk. What you did was wrong yes." Hunk shivered underneath Shay's large arms but she continued on, running one of her hands through his hair, "But I will be here by your side every step of the way to fix it. That I promise you."

 

* * *

 

 

That evening, after the couple recovered from Hunk's confession, Hunk helped teach Shay how to open the rift to Coran's dimension. The chant was actually very short and simply repeated over and over again till the magic that was built up was strong enough to hold open without her continuing the chant. 

Apparently opening a rift for a mortal required more magic so that passing through would not kill the mortal, which is why she was able to do it mostly on her own. Hunk had to help since it was her first time directly using her magic and she had no real control over it just yet. 

 

With a kiss goodbye and good luck wishes, Shay stepped through the rift. Unlike last time she was immediately transported to the mouth of Coran's cave and there was no wall of darkness behind her to run from. It was strange to be able to calmly walk into the cave and take in its beauty. 

 

Shay ran her hand along its smooth cave gray walls, startled slightly when her hooves made a dull thud sound upon hitting the hardwood floor that replaced the cave floor. It was not long before the wall changed to match the floors and the soft light at the end of cave grew brighter with each step. Shay stopped just before the floor turned to glass and the actual cave turned into a bottomless pit. 

 

Coran was floating around in the room, moving along the wall that was now a moving bookshelf that came up from the bottomless pit and continued upwards into the darkness of the roof of the cave, past the glass ceiling. Coran was moving books around both with his hand and his magic, looking at some for a mere second before putting them back. 

 

"Do not be a stranger, dearest Shay," Coran said not once having even looked in Shay's direction, "come in, come in!!"

 

Shay did as he said and got herself settled on a cushion he had set out that was specifically made for centaurs like herself. A tray with teacups and a teapot floated in front of her. 

 

"Some tea?" Shay politely declined his offer and waited for the strange creature to settle down in front of her, placing the collection of books he grabbed right next to him in a neat pile. 

"Do you know why I called you here, Shay?" Coran grabbed one of the teacups from the floating tray and poured the tea into it with his magic.

 

"I have an idea," when Coran did nothing more than raise his eyebrow Shay continued. "You wanted to talk about how I can fix the relationship between Hunk and the other Lords, correct?"

 

Coran sighed and closed his eyes, raising the teacup to his mouth, "Yes and no," and took a sip.

 

_...What?_

"What do you mean, _yes and no_ ," Shay snarled. There was only so much of Coran's -all of the immortals for that matter- secrecy. Part of Shay even regretted agreeing to help, though she knew she would never take it back.

 

Coran set his teacup down and stared into Shay's eyes with a serious gaze. "You are correct that I need you to fix the issue with Hunk and the other.  _But,_ I also need you to help them all move on from the war." 

 

Shay desperately wanted to be mad, to say that it was too much for one mystic, even if she was now a Lord with quite literally all of the time in the world. Instead, she simply asked, "Why me?"

 

Coran sighed, running his paw over his face, and for the first Shay realized just how old and tired the creature seemed. "They know each other, all to well and whether they mean to or not, they all avoid talking about what's really bothering them. They need a fresh set of eyes, someone to poke and prod at everything they have been avoiding, and that someone is you."

Coran looked up at Shay, his face wrinkled and exhausted, his purple eyes pleading with all its might. "I know it sounds like a lot but I promise, they will help you. They all know they are not healthy or happy and will do anything to help each other. They just need someone to push them. They need you, Shay."

 

Shay bit her bottom lip, no longer being able to look Coran in the eye. "They do not  _need me._ They need someone, but not necessarily me. Any of those women before me could have done it,  _you_ can do it."

 

"No Shay," Coran's voice was rough, almost a growl. "No one else can do it. Those other women feared the life of a Lord, they feared Hunk's past, and they wanted to continue to live their lives in ignorant bliss. Even if it meant breaking Hunk's heart. Even if it meant dooming the world to end with these Lords. But  _you didn't._ "

 

Shay jerked her head up, tears burning her eyes and blurring her vision till Coran was mostly an orange blob. "What about you?! Why can you not go and help them if you know the truth?!" Shay did not want to yell at the old creature but she could not control herself anymore, it was all too much.

 

Coran seemed to understand and pulled Shay into a tight embrace and Shay did not try to pull back. "The same reason they cannot help each other. We are too afraid to push each other too far without meaning it. They are even more cautious with me considering how much this war has damaged me. That is why we need you, Shay.

"I know it is a lot, especially considering just Hunk's story alone is overwhelming. But remember, I am not asking or telling you to do this alone. If anything I  _ **want**  _you to get help. This is not you fixing us, it is you helping us fix this mess." Shay tightened her grip around Coran, his scales pressing into her skin.

 

"I am sorry for yelling," she said softly. Her voice slightly muffled by Coran's scales.

 

"Don't be. You had every right to get frustrated." Coran said softly, running his hand through Shay's hair, while his paw rubbed her back in smooth circles. 

 

The two stayed like that for a long time, neither of them making no move to separate. Shay felt like she was back in her family home, hugging her grandmother once more, safe and warm. "I'll do it, Coran."

 

She did not look up, but she could tell from the way his muscles relaxed and a relieved sigh escaped his lips that Coran was smiling, "Thank you, Shay. Thank you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes Lies of the Past!!  
> For those who are reading and will hopefully be continuing this journey with me, where would you like me to start on Shay's journey to getting the other Lords to open up with her(or what order)?  
> A)Matt  
> B)Lance  
> C)Keith  
> D)Shiro  
> E)Pidge  
> F)Allura
> 
> This does not mean that they will be finished in the specific order you choose, that's just the order in which we will be starting.


End file.
